1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic lighting fixture, and more particularly to a kind of flameless candle having an integrated fountain aspect which is also provided with a remote control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of fountain designs have been used by mankind since antiquity. Most people enjoy fountains, finding the appearance and sound of flowing water soothing. In addition to typical outdoor fountains, fountains have been designed with a size and function appropriate for personal use in an interior home or office environment. The sound of naturally flowing water provides a desirable backdrop for sleep, relaxation, and concentration. Some studies have found that natural water sounds increase concentration, acting as “white noise” which minimizes distractions and allows increased focus. Additionally, flowing water fountains act as natural humidifiers by moisturizing the air.
Candles are similarly aesthetically pleasing, as they create a soothing glow. Presently, the majority of fountains and candles which are intended for personal use exist as separate objects. However, it would be desirable to provide a personal fountain which includes the aesthetic properties offered by candles.
The present invention has as an object to provide an electronic candle fountain which combines the pleasing aspects of fountains and candles, and which presents a kind of soft decoration for the home, hotel, church, or other convenient location.
The following are some examples of other typical prior art devices of the general type under discussion which will help to make clear the improvements brought about by the decorative lighting product of the invention. These prior art patents are merely intended to be representative of the general state of the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,364, issued Sep. 3, 2002, to Lin, entitled “Candle Stand In Combination with a Fountain” shows a combination including a hollow base, a candle stand assembly, and a fountain assembly. A pump is disposed inside the base. The candle stand assembly is mounted on top of the base. The fountain includes a hollow connector and a tube communicating the connector to the pump. A bottom semi-sphere is disposed around the connector and on top of the cover plate. A top semi-sphere is disposed around the connector and above the cover plate. An upper plate and a lower plate are disposed around the connector and between the bottom semi-sphere and the top semi-sphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,080,762, issued Jul. 14, 2015, to Ray, entitled “Flameless Candle with Integrated Fountain”, shows a flameless candle and integrated candle designed to be used as a stand-alone device. The flameless candle with integrated fountain includes a translucent candle body containing a water reservoir to which an optional scent may be added, a power source which may be a battery, USB or DC supply from an AC converter, a pump and an integrated water and light diffuser. The flameless candle with integrated fountain may be operated in either candle-only mode or candle and fountain mode. The device may also be operated on a timer.
While the above patent references are intended to be representative of the general state of the art, there continues to be room for improvement of devices of this general type in providing a combination flameless candle and integrated fountain which operates as a stand-alone device with practicability and safety and which further is aesthetically pleasing, as well as decorative.